Guardian of Omens
by Tygra's Kitten Hina
Summary: Tiring of being defeated by the Thundercats time and time again, Mumm-Ra decides to switch tactics. So, he creates a Golem, an empty shell of a human being born from the Earth, to spy on the Thundercats, but things start to go wrong when the 'Golem' begins to develop human emotions while spending time with the Thundercats. Pairings undecided. Set during season one of the OS.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own _**Thundercats.** _All I own is anything that's not original to the _**Thundercats** _in the first place._

* * *

Guardian of Omens

**Prologue**

"Ancient Spirits of Evil…" A white ball of energy appeared as a loud voice broke through the darkness, piercing the layer of silence just beneath the surface. It was calling out to her, but she barely stirred. She was not even sure if she was even alive at this point. All she knew was that she was in a deep sleep that she could not wake up from.

"Give this soul a body to dwell in. Give it the body of an innocent child. Breathe life into this mindless puppet, so, that I, Mumm-Ra, the Ever Living may destroy those accursed Thundercats for good!"

A gust of wind came out of nowhere, seeping into her very being. She then heard the sound of her own heart beating in her chest, only it sounded faint.

"Ancient Spirits of Evil,"

She found that she could breathe, but she still could not move, let alone open her eyes. She could still hear the voice calling to her. It was becoming louder by the second.

"Let consciousness stream into this creature born of nothingness. Give it thought and free will. So, that it may do Mumm-Ra's bidding."

She felt a surge of energy flowing through her and she discovered that she could move. Thoughts were beginning to flit across her mind. The voice spoke again, only now it addressed her.

"Open your eyes, my pet."

And she did.

When she did, she was greeted by a red hazy mist surrounding her, pouring from four malevolent statues that surrounded a bubbling pool of water below her. She was hovering over the pool of bubbling water, lying vertically. Staring at her was a demonic figure wrapped in bandages like a mummy, wearing a thick red cloak over its entire body. Crimson eyes stared back at her as a sneer graced the figure's face, revealing pointed teeth.

"Perfect! You are the perfect product of Mumm-Ra, the Ever Living!" It cackled.

Oddly, she felt nothing from this strange demon. She felt nothing for him either. Perhaps, he forgot to give her a heart?

The mist disappeared and the creature spoke again. "Who will believe a child such as you can be so evil?" The one calling itself her master laughed aloud before sneering again. She felt the back of his hand running gently across her cheek. It felt cold, but still, she did not shiver. She could see a soft look grazing the depths of his eyes. This was the first act of kindness he has showed her so far, but the priest quickly pulled back his hand and his sneered, the usual coldness returning. "Now go, lead the pathetic Thundercats into a false sense of security, so, that your master can destroy them once and for all!"

She fell into a deep sleep as something warm enveloped her, whisking her away from the creature calling itself, Mumm-Ra, the Ever Living. She did not know where she was going. All she could think about were the many thoughts flitting across her mind. Just empty thoughts full of nothingness, waiting to be filled as she goes off to begin living.

* * *

**Hina: **This is a new story I'm toying with. It's something that's been in my head for awhile now. I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks for reading and I apologize for the shortness of the chapter.


	2. Chapter 1

**A Quick Note:**

Sorry about the delayed update for this story and for being gone for so long, guys. The original laptop I was using for internet and to type up my stories on sorta died on me and there was a little while (for about two weeks) where I had no internet. I've been busy this past summer visiting with my family and relatives out of state. I'm still visiting with them actually, so, that means my internet access will be a bit limited as will my computer access, but the good news is that I will still be writing updates for all of my stories. Both here and on Mibba. Again, I'm sorry for being gone without any notice. Without further ado, the very much wanted update on Guardian of Omens.

* * *

Guardian of Omens

**Chapter One**

A grand cat like figure stood over the chasm, its metal body built into one side of one of the cliffs. The eyes of the Cats' Lair moved to and fro, both glowing red, as it looked for any sign of trouble while the inhabitants within its heart slept on. The world of Third Earth was beginning to wake from its nightly slumber, where the moon faded away into the early morning light of the sun shining down and unbeknownst to the sleeping feline warriors within Cats' Lair, trouble was lurking. And the trouble was stirring from four figures huddled in the bushes a good distance away where they could safely be out of the sight of the Cat's Eyes and put their plan into motion.

A soft hoot broke through the early morning twilight, a pair of orange eyes glancing nervously to the Cat Fortress nearby. The owner of the orange gaze was a white furred Mutant called Monkian. Monkian just scratched the back of his head with his fingers as he looked back at his two companions. "Are you sure about this, Slithe?" He uttered another monkeylike hoot.

There sitting between his two fellow Mutants, Jackalman and Slithe, was a strange girl, one resembling a Warrior Maiden only she didn't have the usual dark hair and eyes and sun kissed skin. This maiden was the exact opposite with pale skin and grey-white hair. Her dark blue eyes lacked the usual emotions of a human being. It made Monkian shiver at the thought of the girl with them being soulless and without emotions.

Slithe let out an angry hiss, his reptilian eyes glaring darkly at the Monkey. "Of course I am! This has to work! Yesss?" The lizard growled, his sentence ending in the usual gleeful hiss. He gave the girl a quick look over. He didn't want his two companions to know that this 'Golem' creeped him out as well. Just the way she stumbled about like a newborn baby trying to walk too early. Slithe and Monkian had both refused to carry the girl on their backs. It was up to a gleeful Jackalman to carry her on his Sky Cutter to this very spot.

It only took a few seconds for Jackalman to grow fond of the girl, and he was soon obeying all of Mumm-Ra's orders to make the girl as comfortable as possible in Castle Plun-Darr, even if she was given a dungeon as a bedroom. At least she had a bed and a warm set of clothes to cover her. Anyone looking at Jackalman could tell that he enjoyed killing the few wolves from the nearby plains just to make the furs the girl wore.

Jackalman just laughed with a snort, his golden eyes gleaming with much excitement. "I trust in Lord Mumm-Ra's plans. This girl is the perfect weapon. The BlunderCats won't ever suspect an innocent child being the secret agent of Mumm-Ra." He couldn't hold back his excitement anymore and the Canine bared his teeth, licking his lips. He'd normally be wary of Mumm-Ra's plans but there was something about Mumm-Ra's latest creation that was making him act strange. It was as though having a female around was waking up some kind of internal instincts within him. Whatever it was, he loved it.

"When can we start?" Jackalman asked, his ears laying back against his head, signifying his impatience.

"Mumm-Ra told us to wait until the crack of dawn. Until we see the first sign of Lion-O coming out of the Lair, we will make our move, but first," Slithe finally turned to the girl that stood between him and Jackalman. The furred hood she wore guarded her eyes from his view, only allowing the white strands of her hair and the lower half of her face to be seen. The reptile slipped the heavy furs off her shoulders, leaving the girl dressed in only the cloth tuniclike dress Mumm-Ra conjured up for her.

With her furs off, the Mutants could see that the girl looked to be no older than the THunderkittens with her dark blue eyes staring at nothing in particular, a vacantly neutral expression gracing her face, and her long white hair giving her the appearance of the Warrior Maidens of the Tree Top Kingdom.

"Alright, Girl. Go! Make for the ThunderCats' Lair like Mumm-Ra told you." All it took was one quick growl from Slithe to trigger something from within the girl's soul. Her seemingly cold and limp body flushed with the warmth of life, becoming tight with tension. And in her heart, she heard a soft murmuring, a voice giving her an order. It almost felt like a veil of enchantment had been lifted and she soon found herself feeling more alive and more consciously aware of everything around her.

She could feel the cold early morning breeze beginning to blow, the grass below her feet, smell the rich aroma of the plant life all around her, and above all, she could see everything that was happening. When she looked up, the girl saw Slithe standing there, glaring down at her. Monkian had a fearful look in his eyes while Jackalman looked completely happy with himself. Just the presence of these three was enough to instill a sudden sense of fear and she was soon running with the whispery voice of Mumm-Ra urging her on.

* * *

**Hina: **I want to thank Gwenjm, Heart of Demons, and everyone else that has been waiting patiently for this update. Thank you. The next chapter will come soon.


End file.
